Mismatches between elder capabilities and the level of care provided that create over-support can lead to dependency/excessive disability, loss of functioning, reduced independence. The Human Factors Engineering method of Task Analysis will be used to analyze the dressing activity of daily living (ADL) among residents of Alzheimer's special care units. The product of the effort is the ADL Enhancement of Performance Tool (ADEPT) that assists caregivers in identifying task performance difficulties that require assistance and selection of appropriate intervention strategies (ergonomics and caregiver assistance). This approach enhances the independence of elders and fosters their ability to maintain/retain functioning. The objectives of Phase I are to: l) conduct a Task Analysis of dressing; b) identify intervention techniques that can ameliorate task failures; c) develop ADEPT tool; and d)provide training in use of ADEPT. ADEPT can also be used for community based care, home care, and respite care. Phase I will demonstrate the feasibility of the tool to achieve overall objectives. Phase II will conduct efficacy trials using the ADEPT tool, integrate ADEPT into formal resident assessment protocols, and integrate additional ADLs. Commercial opportunities include automation of ADEPT and integration in currently automated minimum data set assessment tools. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The potential commercial opportunities of the ADEPT tool include special care units, applications to nursing homes and assisted living facilities. The tool will also have other applications to elders in sub-acute, respite care and home care settings. Special care units have both a rationale and reimbursement mechanisms for use of ADEPT, and are a rapidly growing sector in long-term care.